skatoonyfandomcom-20200215-history
Skatoony Rounds
Bang On! or Bogus? The first round of the show. A rapid-fire true-or-false questioning round with "Bang On!" meaning true, and "Bogus!" meaning false. This round is played in all episodes of Skatoony. Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge At the end of three rounds, the remaining contestant takes on the Skatoony Quiz Champ Challenge, where they must answer ten questions correctly in 90 seconds. *'Earl's Halfway Deal:' Halfway through the round, the Earl will offer the contestant a deal. He will give the person extra points however he will also take away some time, the player has a choice of whether to accept or reject the deal. *There is a varient of both in "Trash Talk" called, repectively, Time to Play for a Prize! and La-Re's Magical Middle Moment, in which both play the same as the above. Second Round Rounds Played more than Once or Twice *'Draw What You Hear, and Shout Out When You Know What You've Drawn! (All Seasons and UK)' **Chudd will use words to describe what it is to be drawn, and contestants must infer what is being drawn from Chudd's instructions. Chudd will continue with the description until one contestant answers correctly. *'Same Sound Name Round (Season 1 and UK)' **Each contestant is given three placards, each depicting a picture corresponding to a particular word, with all three words rhyme with each other. Chudd's questions this round will have an answer that will either match or have the same pronunciation as one of these three placards. Contestants are only awarded points for presenting the correct placard: giving the correct answer verbally while presenting the wrong placard does not award points. *'Wearin' the World? (Season 1 and UK)' **Each contestant is given three hats, representing three countries. All of Chudd's questions this round have answers corresponding to one of these three countries, and contestants must wear the correct hat in order to be awarded points. Giving the correct answer verbally while wearing the wrong hat (or not wearing the hat at all) does not award points. *'Throw If You Know (Seasons 2 and 3 and UK)' **Each Contestant wears a big round hat with 3 balls, each with a different type, Chudd's questions will be about them. If they get it right, they have to throw the correct ball to Chudd. In the Season 3 episode "Amusement Park", the balls were replaced with moons, stars, and planets. *'Color Me Quizzy (Seasons 2 and 3 and UK)' **The contestants have 3 boxes of colored paint in front of them. They have to dip their face in the correct color, then hit their buzzer. Contestants are only awarded points for the correct color that's on their face; giving the correct answer verbally whilst the wrong color paint is on their face does not award points. The children contestants (and cartoon contestants) wear goggles to protect their eyes. In the Season 3 episode "Cafe Le Quiz", they substituted the paint for mustard (yellow), barbecue sauce (brown), and mushy peas (green). Skatoonyround wearintheworld.png Skatoonyround-drawwhatyouhear.png Skatoonyround-samesoundnameround.png Skatoonyround-throwifyouknow.png Skatoonyround-colormequizzy.png Rounds Played Only Once or Twice *'Alphabet Soup (Season 2 and UK)' **Each contestant is given four of alphabet symbols embedded in a liquid. Chudd's questions will have answers that begin with or have the same pronunciation as one of the letters of the alphabet. Contestants are only awarded points for presenting the correct letter of the alphabet; giving the correct answer verbally whilst holding the wrong letter does not award points. It was only played once in the Season 2 episode "Body Swap". *'Blindfold Buffet (Season 2 and UK)' **In front of the contestants are 5 different foods/animals, which are answers to the questions that are answered. They have to pick up a handful of the right answer, then buzz in. However, all the contestants are blindfolded, so that they can't see the food in front of them. Contestants are only awarded points for presenting the correct food; giving the correct answer verbally whilst holding the wrong food does not award points. This round is never played in the Skatoony studio, and it was played in the Season 2 episodes, "Space: The Final Souffle" and "Out to Sea". *'Cheery Tunes (Season 2 and UK)' **You have to guess the tune of a nursery rhyme Earl plays. It was only played in the Season 2 episode "Pre-School Problem"'. *'Goldie Pops' Deeply Dipping Game/Goldie Pops' Same Sound Name Round (Season 2 and UK)' **Goldie Pops' personal game, which was only played in the Season 2 episode "Stop The Pop". Similar to Same Sound Name Round, except the 3 rhyming answers are in tanks of yucky sludge, and the contestants must pick the answers up with their teeth, like apple bobbing. *'Quick Pic Picking! (Season 2 and UK)' **You have to guess the animal pic Chudd is describing. It was only played once in the Season 2 episode "I Spy, You Quiz". *'Animal Swap-a-Butt (Seasons 2 and 3 and UK)' **Fernando Fernando Fernando has his group of hybrid freaks. The contestants must guess the two correct animals, to earn a point. It was played in the episodes "Freakshow" and "In Your Dreams". *'Talkin' Backwards! (Season 3 and UK)' **Chudd goes around the quizblock and asks each of the contestants a question in turn; but they have to give their answer back to front. Seen and played in the Season 3 episodes "CJ's Birthday" and "Follow that Quizblock". *'Blinking Brain Box (Season 3 and UK)' **For this game, Chudd wears a helmet that shows his thoughts, but they are jumbled. The contestants must figure out what he is thinking of, they can earn up to 5 points, depending how fast they can figure out what Chudd is thinking and it made the easiest way to eliminate both toon contestants in each episode. This game was played in the Season 3 episodes "Quiz to the Future" and "Host of Doom". *'Colourful Language (Season 3 and UK)' **Each contestant has 4 boxes in front of them, each with a different colour. Chudd's questions will be about the colours written on the box. They have to give the colour written on the box, not the one coloured. It was only played once in the Season 3 episode "Pop Video". Skatoonyround-alphabetsoup.png Skatoonyround-blindfoldbuffet.png Skatoonyround-blinkingbrainbox.png Colourful Language.png Skatoonyround-animalswapabutt.png Third Round *'Hoo Flung Dung! (All Seasons and UK)' **In this round, Hoo, the "artistic gorilla", will throw his "paint" (though claimed to be dung by the round's title, on other occasions it is implied to be ordinary mud) onto a canvas. The "paint" will form into a particular shape, which the contestants must identify. A particular feature of this challenge is the fact that some of the "paint" is splattered on the contestants. **There is a variant in "Vikings" called Viking Flung Dung, which plays the same as Hoo Flung Dung, but instead the viking paint the canvas with stolen monkey poop. *'DangerBox (Season 1 and UK)' **Presented in front of each contestants are three boxes, each of which contains a particular type of food, be it something nice or nasty. Contestants must open a box and eat its contents before giving the answer to each question Chudd asks. Contestants may not pick a box more than once. Refusing to eat what's in a box will deny the contestant both the question and the points with it. *'Fast Food (Seasons 1 and 2 and UK)' **The contestants compete head to head in a speed quizzing challenge. Each contestant will have as much time as it takes for the other to consume a specified quantity of food. *'Egg Noggin! (All Seasons and UK)' **Presented in front of each contestant is a row of eggs, some of which are raw and some of which are hard-boiled. The two contestants must listen to the general knowledge questions, and then buzz in when they know the answer. Contestants are awarded one point for each correct answer. Regardless of whether the contestant answers correctly or not, contestants must then select an egg and break it against their forehead. A bonus point is awarded if the egg chosen is hard-boiled, but if it is raw, the egg yolk will go all over their face! Enough eggs are provided so that neither contestant runs out of eggs. *'The DangerGrid of Doom (Seasons 2 and 3 and UK)' **The DangerGrid of Doom is a huge robot with a panel of 12 numbers, each containing a nasty surprise such as drenching the contestant in various yucky goo or a deduction of points. Contestants answering correctly may choose one panel from the grid as a nasty surprise to unleash on their opponent. Conversely, contestants answering incorrectly are subject to a nasty surprise chosen by their opponent from the grid. In the Season 3 episode "Host of Doom", the Dangergrid of Doom was the new host/main antagonist of the episode, but his round was never played. *'Stinky Drinky (Seasons 2 and 3 and UK)' **Contestants have to answer general knowledge questions. If you get it right, your opponent has to drink one of the yucky drinks lined up in front of them. But get the question wrong, and you have to drink one. Just like Blindfold Buffet, this round is never played in the studio; it was played in a spooky cave, inside their boss' stomach, and out in the desert in the middle of nowhere. *'Mystery Pie Roulette (Seasons 2 and 3 and UK)' **Contestants have to answer general knowledge questions. If you get it right, your opponent has to eat one of the pies lined up in front of them. Except there isn't mince in there at all, It's something horrid! But get the question wrong, and you have to eat a pie. In the UK it is called "Mince Pie Roulette". Skatoonyround-hooflungdung.png Skatoonyround-dangerbox.png Skatoonyround-fastfood.png Skatoonyround-eggnoggin.png Skatoonyround-dangergridofdoom.png Skatoonyround-mysterypieroulette.png Skatoonyround-stinkydrinky.png Category:Lists